bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
The Sixth Sense
The Sixth Sense was an alliance on Big Brother 17 that consisted of Austin Matelson, Clay Honeycutt, Julia Nolan, Liz Nolan, Shelli Poole, and Vanessa Rousso. The alliance faced early success overtaking the power alliance, The High Rollers, made in Week 1 and managing to stay in power the following four weeks. Following Clay and Shelli's evictions, the remaining members of the alliance continued forward as the Scamper Squad, a collaboration with Steve Moses. Members Affiliates Creation The Sixth Sense formed in Week 2 during Shelli's reign as Head of Household, following Becky Burgess' dethronement. Shelli, Austin, Clay, and Vanessa realized that the Week 1 alliance of The High Rollers were targeting them and they all agreed on the same target, Da'Vonne Rogers, as a backdoor plan to separate her from Jason Roy. As more information began to surface, the foursome discovered that others such as James Huling, Jeff Weldon, and Meg Maley conspired to break the duos apart. Julia confessed to Vanessa that her and Liz were part of the Twin Twist as a plea for help after Da'Vonne told her she and her sister were being targeted. Vanessa told Clay and Shelli and eventually agreed to work together to squash the rumor so that Julia would enter the game in Week 5. The following week during Vanessa's HOH, the six agreed to work together and the alliance became official. Moves Week 3 Starting in Week 3, the alliance met up occasionally in the HOH room to discuss their plans and targets. Liz and Julia switched out continuously throughout the week, where they then became informed of everything occurring. Seeing as the High Rollers had removed Audrey Middleton from their group due to her constant lying and rumors originating from her, the Sixth Sense decided to use Audrey as a weapon and shield. Audrey was inducted into a sub-alliance known as The Sleeper Cell consisting of Austin, Clay, Shelli, Vanessa, and herself. As members continued to keep the Sixth Sense a secret, they maintained to work on relationships to gather information from the opposing the High Rollers as their mindset on getting them out continued to grow each day. It eventually led to Da'Vonne's downfall, as she was evicted the week prior. Austin and Vanessa were then crowned the two new HOHs and agreed to spare Audrey and backdoor someone else on the opposing side. While the rest of the house was led to believe that Audrey was the target, the group settled on Jeff being the new target, seeing as he was playing multiple sides of the house and it eventually came to be found that he wanted Shelli gone so that he could work with Clay. The same scenario happened with Austin and Liz, where Jeff wanted Austin gone before the jury stage so that he could bring in Liz. He was nicknamed the "male Audrey" by the Sixth Sense. With Austin being dethroned following the Battle of the Block, James and John McGuire stayed on the block. After John managed to win the Power of Veto, Vanessa was due to name a replacement nominee. The alliance agreed that it was the perfect time to send Jeff home. However, they struggled to find a reason to put him up without exposing their alliance in the process. Eventually, a fight was staged, where they managed to get Jeff to throw Austin, Shelli, and Vanessa under the bus in front of the whole house, giving them a valid reason to backdoor him. On Day 29, Jeff was evicted from the house. Week 4 On the fourth week, Liz and Shelli managed to win HoH. The group once again agreed that they needed to keep Audrey around so that she could go after the others and so that the other side would still target Audrey before them. Due to Jason's knowledge that he received from Da'Vonne and constant talk about the Twin Twist, the group feared that he would go after Liz, thus making him the target for the week. After Vanessa won the PoV, she was informed that Audrey was throwing her under the bus and accusing her of making a final two deal with Steve Moses. Eventually, this got back to Shelli, who took it as Audrey trying to turn the Sleeper Cell against each other. Fed up with Audrey's antics, the group decided that it was best for Audrey to be sent home. During the week, Austin decided to make a deal with Jason without telling the alliance. He exposed the Twin Twist and made it clear that he wanted Julia evicted once she entered the game in order to have Liz to himself. Eventually, this information got back to Shelli and Vanessa, who agreed that they could not trust Austin going forward. On Day 36, Audrey was evicted from the house. Week 5 During the fifth week, Vanessa won her second HoH alongside Jackie Ibarra. Upon winning, Vanessa immediately made it known that she did not want to stay as HoH. She and Jackie agreed on a plan to have Vanessa be dethroned so that Jackie could remain the sole HoH. With this plan also came a deal between the two where they vowed not to backdoor or target each other. Jackie originally wanted Liz as the target since her sister would begin playing the following week, whereas Vanessa saw it as the perfect opportunity to get rid of Austin since he lied about the deal he made with Jason and exposing the twins. The two eventually settled on Austin and managed to get six others: Becky, Clay, James, Jason, Meg, and Shelli to agree to the plan and the eight then established a top eight deal known as Dark Moon, excluding Austin, John, Julia, Liz, and Steve. Jackie decided to put up James and Liz, where James agreed to throw the Battle of the Block for Jackie to remain the HoH. Vanessa put up Becky and Clay to guarantee them winning and have them be both safe for the week. However, the plan was derailed after Liz managed to win the Battle of the Block by herself, thus dethroning Jackie, having Vanessa as the sole HOH and Becky and Clay remaining as nominees. Due to Liz's guaranteed safety for the week, the twins accomplished their mission to survive the first five evictions. As a result, Julia officially entered the game as an individual HouseGuest at the next live eviction. Even with Jackie's dethronement, the house agreed to target Austin still. Vanessa felt that she had caught him in too many lies and was unable to work with him. As the POV competition grew near, the houseguests had to choose the players that would participate in the Veto competition. Vanessa eventually drew HouseGuest's Choice and chose Shelli. Speculation ensued by the Sixth Sense that the others were not happy with this decision due to their supposed negative facial expressions. Ultimately, Clay managed to win the Power of Veto, where the alliance again was under the impression Jackie, James, Jason, and Meg were not pleased. Shelli and Vanessa grew suspicions that the others planned to win the Veto, leave nominations the same and evict Clay. Upon this speculation, they also realized that Austin was a number despite his radical decisions. Once Vanessa told Liz about Austin throwing Julia under the bus, they agreed to confront Austin about his lies (including voting for Audrey to stay). Eventually, Austin was outed, and the alliance decided to give him another shot as long as he would stop making side deals that would put the coalition in jeopardy as well as lie to their faces. Vanessa struggled with saving Austin or to fulfill Dark Moon's wishes and backdoor him after giving them her word. Eventually, Clay and Shelli managed to convince Vanessa that Austin was a number and that he would never put them up instead of the other side. Clay and Shelli told Vanessa that Dark Moon would not last because the three of them were on the low end of the totem pole and that had she backdoored Austin, the following targets would be Liz, Julia, and Steve, who were already essential numbers on their side. The group agreed to spare Austin and struggled to target either Jackie or Jason. Eventually, they felt that Jason was the more strategic threat, calling him the "glue" of the other side and Vanessa had already made a deal with Jackie that she would not backdoor her. The trio managed to get Austin, Becky, John, Julia, Liz, and Steve onboard to backdoor Jason. On Day 43, Jason was evicted. Downfall Week 6 Following Jason's eviction, it was revealed that the Battle of the Block would officially end. Therefore, only one HOH would be crowned every week for the rest of the season. James and Shelli were the last remaining two in the HoH competition, and Shelli proposed a deal that would protect her and Clay for the week if she were to throw the competition to him. James agreed, and he was crowned the new HoH, making it the first time since Week 1 that the Sixth Sense was not in power. Following his win, Austin, Julia, Liz, and Vanessa were not happy that Shelli made a deal with James that would protect only herself and Clay. As speculation about James' nominations grew, he told several people that he was going to split up a power couple that week. Many concluded that it would be Clay and Shelli. Upon hearing the news, Clay and Shelli began to scramble because they felt that everyone was blaming them for Jason's eviction. They began to throw Austin under the bus to James to try to keep themselves safe. It eventually got back to Austin and the twins and, feeling betrayed, they all agreed to support James in his decision to nominate Clay and Shelli. The following day, James nominated Clay and Shelli for eviction and explained that he had to go back on his word because of their involvement in Jason's eviction. After the nomination ceremony, Shelli made it clear to Vanessa that she was done with the Sixth Sense alliance and blamed Austin for them going up on the block. She also made it clear that she regretted having a hand in saving Austin and preferred Jason to still be in the house. After hearing the news about turning on the alliance, Vanessa felt betrayed by Shelli and later told James that she was onboard to split up Clay and Shelli. James informed Vanessa that his plan was for nominations to stay the same to ensure that Shelli leaves. Austin, Julia, Liz, and Vanessa later agreed that Clay and Shelli were disloyal and untrustworthy and felt better if one of them left the house. The four decided to keep Shelli and recruited Steve as the fifth vote, expecting to blindside the other side of the house and evicting Clay. On eviction day, Clay burned every bridge he had with the other side of the house, resulting in him becoming evicted by a vote of 9-0 on Day 50. Week 7 Following Clay's eviction, the houseguests went to compete in the HoH competition. Once again, the Sixth Sense remained with no power. The new HoH, Becky, decided to side with the other side of the house, ultimately targeting Vanessa. At the nomination ceremony, Becky nominated Shelli and Steve, with a goal of backdooring Vanessa and continuing to break down the alliance. When Steve won the veto, it only helped Becky continue her plan. At the veto ceremony, Becky nominated Vanessa alongside Shelli to be evicted. As a result, the Sixth Sense would lose yet another member of their alliance. Shelli was evicted by a vote of 8-0 on Day 57. Reformation/Endgame Week 8 Following the HoH competition, Liz emerged victorious, which meant that the Sixth Sense was back in power. They then moved forward as the Scamper Squad. Trivia * Shelli Poole is the only member of the alliance to not vote for Liz Nolan in the final two. Category:Big Brother 17 Alliances Category:Alliances Category:The Sixth Sense